Fullmetal Heart
by DemonxHalphas.com
Summary: A one-shot. Travis, a bus driver, has to pick up both the Fairy Academy students and Winry, Alphonse, and Edward of Resembool, his two craziest passengers. Will the poor man survive? (Has swearing, but nothing serious)


**Hi everybody! I wanted to take a little break from Crossfire and attempt a crossover :) This will just be a fun, one-chapter thing. Oh, and there's a few OC's in here. And Natsu doesn't have motion sickness. And Juvia and Gajeel attend the academy ^^ I'm sorry if that upsets you. To make things easier, I'll put a little description of the OC's right here...**

**Travis: A bus driver for Fairy Academy. He's a rather blunt person, and says rude things, but he's a good guy. He also enjoys making other people angry.**

**Selena: Travis's wife. A kind, quiet woman. She has good humor though.**

**I honestly don't think I'll be using these two anymore after this, but if I do, I'll definitely expand a little on their personalities. But this is pretty much all you need to know.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

_"Grawwwwww..." _He seated himself at the table, and rubbed at his eyes. "Morning, Selena."

The woman set a hot cup of coffee in front of the yawning adult. "Good morning, Travis." She smiled at him, which warmed Travis up more than any hot beverage ever will.

He sipped at the coffee. "Who are you picking up today?" She asked.

He promptly spit it out, showering the table with coffee. "Oh, dear." She sighed. She tore off a couple napkins from the roll and started to clean it up, but Travis put a hand on her arm and said, "No, let me." He took the napkins from and cleaned up his own mess. As he walked over to the bin to discard them, he said drily, "Fairy Academy students."

"Goodness." Selena said, an amused smile curling up at her lips.

Travis growled. "It ain't funny." He grumbled. "Imma tell you now, those brats are the most boisterous bunch I've ever seen. And they're only teenagers!"

"Yes dear, I know." She had heard stories from her husband about those kids many times before. They always made her smile.

"And I gotta go to Resembool, too." He once again attempted to drink his coffee. Glancing at the clock, he drained it. "They ain't as bad as the Fairy folks, but get the little one riled up, and you got hell on your hands." Selena smiled where he couldn't see, knowing her husband will do just that. He set his empty cup down on the table. "Those two together are a sure combination for chaos."

Selena smiled over the sink as she washed the cup. "Sounds like you'll have an interesting morning."

"Sure as hell I will." He grabbed his coat off the coat hanger and opened the door. "G'bye Selena."

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Hon."

He gave a small wave over his shoulder and shut the door behind him. Today will be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

Travis quickly started the engine, pondering who he should go to first. (*note: The driver goes directly to their street.)

After deciding, he slowly made his way to Sparks Avenue, home of the rowdiest, and rolled to a stop near his passenger's house.

Before the driver even had a chance to lean back in his chair, the door of the hut flew open, and went flying into the forest. The pink haired teenager ignored it, and ran up to the bus. Travis quickly opened the door of the vehicle, so as not to let it befall the same fate. Again.

"Hi Gramps!" The juvenile grinned.

"Morning." He said gruffly. "Now get a seat and sit your ass down. I got other people to pick up."

Natsu yawned, went somewhere toward the back of the bus. As soon as Travis was sure the kid was properly seated, he headed towards Snowy Lane. "Awwwww Gramps! Why you gotta get the Ice Freak so soon!" The teenager complained.

"Because he's the closest to your place and it makes my job easier. Now shut up and finish your taco before you get it all over the place." There was a squelching sound as the student drenched his breakfast with Tabasco sauce, and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

Travis sighed, and made a sharp turn onto Snowy Lane, the street that housed yet another cannon ball.

He stopped in front of the house, the boy already waiting by the sidewalk. He opened the door, and the student stepped onto the bus, a bowl of shaved ice in his palm. "Morning Gramps." The boy said coolly.

"Morning." The driver glanced at the ice, and noted the teen's open shirt. Easy access to stripping.

Gray walked toward the back of the bus, sitting down right next to Natsu.

"Hey Tabasco freak."

"Hey Ice Freak."

The two of them glared, and sparks flew. A heated argument started up.

"Idiot."

"Creeper."

"Sissy!"

"Emo!"

"SNAKE!"

"STRIPPER!"

"You two little shits calm down before you make me run into a pole and kill us all!"

"Wow, you're more concerned about hitting a pole than a person?"

"You're not much of a humanitarian."

"SHADDUP!"

"Quit your job." The two said in unison.

"You wish." He snorted. "I'll be here 'till hell freezes over."

"I can speed that up." Gray smirked.

"Not in this world."

He stopped at the dorm, and opened the door. Girls filed in, chattering as they went. Travis counted them, just to be sure they were all here. _Lessee... _He thought to himself. _Levy, Bisca, Juvia- _

"GRAY-SAMAAAAA!" She promptly threw Natsu off the seat, and put herself in his place. The victim glared at Juvia, and sulkily walked over to the seat across from his old one, and turned away. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"We saw each other yesterday."

"But for Juvia, each passing minute felt like a year!" She cuddled up to him.

"You must have no life then." He commented, scooting away.

"That is true, with Gray-sama not there." She agreed. The blue-haired chick opened up her arms. "Be Juvia's!"

"Oh, hell no." The dark haired boy said, and jumped over to the seat where Natsu was.

_...Wendy, Laki..." _Travis frowned. Where's Erza?

As if on cue, the scarlet haired woman hauled her larger-than-life backpack onto the bus, students automatically clearing the central aisle. She seated herself on the seat in front of Gray and Natsu's.

"I'll be eating, so please be careful back there." She told the two students kindly.

"Y-yes Erza..."

She smiled. "Thank you." She took out a strawberry cake, and began to eat.

Soon after, the boys came. _Loki, Vijeetor, Jet, Droy..._

"LEVY-CHAN!" The two cried out at once. They immediately scurried over to Levy, who was reading, and sat with her on the same seat, squishing her against the window. "How we missed you!"

"I saw you both yesterday." She said bluntly, not taking her nose out of the book.

_Gajeel..._

The menacing looking teenager stomped onto the bus, the metal soles of his boots clanking against the floor.

"Scram." He hissed at the two students, his glare shooting daggers.

"Y-yes Sir!" They ran toward the back of the bus, and the menacing teenager sat himself next to Levy.

"Hello Gajeel." She said smiling.

"Tch. I'm only here because you insisted me to."

"If you say so." She mused, and continued reading her book.

_Romeo..._

_"_Hi Wendy. Is it okay if I sit here?" He pointed at the empty seat next to her.

"Oh! Yes, sure, of course." The 12-year-old girl's cheeks were flushed.

..._Alzack... _The dark-haired fellow immediately rushed over to Bisca, the two obviously glad to see each other.

_...and Max. _Travis smiled to himself satisfied. He turned towards the students. "Are you all situated back there?!" He hollered.

"Can you say that again in English?" Natsu asked.

"It is in English, moron." Gray snorted.

Natsu blushed slightly. "Shut up! Mr. I-didn't-know-four-plus-three-is-seven!" He stuck his tongue out.

Now it was Gray's turn to blush. "I was half asleep! Besides, you're the one who got that problem wrong in the first place!"

"The problem was way more complicated than that!"

"Nuh-uh! I coulda done that problem in my sleep!"

Natsu roared. "YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! STUPID GRAY!" In his anger, he gave the seat in front of him a ferocious kick. There was a soft _splat_, but in their battle the boys hadn't noticed.

_Uh- oh. _Travis thought. Erza was shaking, her head bent over.

"Stupid!"

"Slow!"

"Weak!"

"Ugly!"

"You're uglier than I'll ever be!"

Pretty soon the fight's intensity ramped up quite bit. Gray, with nothing but his pants on and Natsu roaring like a maniac, was causing quite a commotion, and everyone stopped to watch. Erza, however, was nowhere near amused.

"_YOUR MAMA'S SO UGLY SHE CRACKED MIRRORS WHEREVER SHE WENT!"_

_"YOU'RE MAMA'S SO FAT SHE NEEDED A CRANE TO GET AROUND!"_

Travis stopped at Light Street, and Jellal climbed on.

"SHUT UP!" Erza roared, her face contorted with anger. "SHITTY BASTARDS!" She kicked her foot straight through the seat, hitting Natsu square in the face and knocking him out cold.

"Gray!" She barked at the teen, who was trembling in fear.

"Y-yes Erza!"

"Buy me more cake when the day is over!"

"But-" He protested.

"PLEASE!" She ordered.

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

"Erza...?"

"WHAT?!" She turned around, and her face fell to horror as she saw Jellal staring at her, his eyes incredulous.

"O-o-oh, J-J-Jellal... H-how v-v-very n-nice t-t-to s-s-see you t-t-today..." Her eyes were wide, and she was trembling as badly as Gray.

"Um... It's nice to see you too..." He replied uncertainly, and quickly strode over to the farthest reaches of the bus, out of Erza's view. Erza quickly sunk into her seat, her spirit seeming to float away.

He stopped at Star Street, and Lucy hopped on. "Good morning, Gramps!"

"Good morning." He glanced at his watch. "Seat yourself quickly. I got one more stop to make."

"Alright." She then saw Erza, crumpled and half dead on her seat. "Oh my gosh Erza, what happened?!" She sat next to her, and took a strawberry cake out of Erza's pack. "You can tell me everything. Just eat this." She fed Erza some cake, and the scarlet-haired woman regained some of her life force. "J-J-Jellall..." She said shakily.

Lucy sighed. Erza had problems with Jellall like this before. "Now, now, just keep eating."

Travis screeched to a stop a Resembool. He then yelled "Hey brats! Make a little room will ya?"

Just then, three people came onto the bus; an armored boy, a smaller one, and a girl. The girl sat next to Laki, but the two boys suddenly stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"Hey, Brother, that girl with the red hair is pretty!" Alphonse whispered excitedly.

Edward glanced back at the Fairy Academy student, and said "I guess so..."

Travis growled, feeling irritable. They were taking too long. He had to get the others to the academy. "Will ya hurry up, ya midget?! I don't got all day!"

"...Oops." He said right after.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY'RE TWO-DIMENSIONAL?! HUH?!" Edward promptly threw a flying kick at Travis's face, and the bus swerved.

"Kid, you wanna die?! I'm driving!" He let out a series of curses.

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME LITTLE KI-"

"No brother, don't! He's driving!" Alphonse quickly grabbed his older brother, and dragged him where Winry sat, who was chatting with her seat companion. "Winry, keep an eye on him! He's distracting the driver!"

"I will." She said sweetly.

Alphonse sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you." He then went to find another seat.

As soon as Alphonse left, Winry grabbed Edward's shirt and yanked his face close to hers. "If you make one more scene here I will kill you! Got it?!"

"Kill me then." The blonde snorted. As soon as he said those words though, he regretted it, for his childhood friend quickly took out a wrench- one of the biggest he's ever seen -and bopped him on the head with it.

"OW!"

She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "You can be such a pain sometimes."

"...Sorry Winry."

She looked at him, and simply said "Whatever."

"Hello pretty lady." A man with spiky orange hair and sunglasses grabbed her hand. "May I ask what a woman like yourself is doing with such a hooligan?"

"Hey, back off-"

"EW! Don't touch me!" She knocked Loki on the side of the face with the wrench, trembling in anger.

The stubborn fool quickly got up, blood trickling from the his scalp, and said "Now, now, ladies like yourself shouldn't be handling weapons..."

"THIS WRENCH SAVED LIVES!"

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!" Travis turned his eyes back on the road, and muttered "I hate kids."

Loki snorted."Is that so?" He glanced at Edward, who was just as angry as Winry. "All I see you doing with it is whacking people around." Loki noticed a strange mechanism on the seat next to Laki, Winry's, and asked "What's that thing?

"Shut up! I don't _need_ a wrench to whack _you_ arou- wait, what?"

"_That_." He pointed at the thing.

"Oh, that." Winry lowered her wrench. "It's an automail arm. For someone who lost their own." She pointed at Edward. "He has an arm and a leg. Both made by me of course."

Loki studied the arm carefully, genuinely interested. "...Can I pick it up?"

"Yeah, sure. But don't drop it- it's worth more than your life."

"How exactly does this work? You can't just stick it on can you?"

"Course not! The person receiving the limb has to undergo a very painful surgery, and..."

"Ah, I see."He turned it over in his hands. "Looks pretty complicated."

"It is." Winry nodded.

Edward spaced out. All this talk of automail bored him.

"Hey, Shorty! Come sit with us!"

Edward stomped over to the source of the voice."Do NOT call me small." He said through gritted teeth.

"Alright alright... What's your name then?"

He sat down. "Edward. Edward Elric."

"Cool name." The dark-haired one extended his hand. "Gray Fullbuster." Edward took it, and said "Same to you."

"Shit! Your hand's cold!" Gray flexed his fingers. "Hard too."

Edward shrugged. "When you're half made of metal, cold and hard's something you gotta get used too. 'Specially in Winter." He glanced at Natsu, still out cold. "Will he be alright?"

"I think so." Gray replied, not really seeming to care.

The pink-haired teenager started snoring. "HE'S SLEEPING!" They cried in unison.

"ROARRRRR!"

A pair of jaws hit the floor. "HE'S AWAKE!"

"That hurt! Where's the bitch Erza?!" He glanced at Edward. "Who's the short-ass?"

A vein popped on Edward's forehead. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A BEAN?!"

"I never said-" He was stopped short when Edward slugged Natsu in the face with his automail arm.

"Urg... THAT HURT! Bring it on!" He gave Edward a hard kick to the stomach, and blonde went flying to the back of the bus.

"Brother!" Alphonse quickly got to the dazed Edward and pulled him to his feet.

"Ed!" Winry cried.

Loki studied the anguished girl, and then asked "Are you guys siblings?"

"HELL NO!" Winry and Edward screamed in unison.

"Hey, this looks fun!" Gray commented, subconsciously pulling off his shirt. "I want in!"

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON FIRST!" The entire bus of students yelled at him.

Winry, who wasn't used to such behavior, stared at the stripping teenage, blushing profusely.

"Who the hell you starin' at, little girl...?" Juvia's eyes had turned into that of a demon. "Juvia will annihilate you!"

"EEEK! I'm sorry!"

"Hey." Edward flexed his fingers. "Leave Winry alone."

"You too?" Juvia pulled out the biggest water gun anyone had ever seen. "I shall defeat you all!"

Gray stared at Edward strangely. "You're gay? I didn't know that."

"LIKE HELL I'M GAY! If anything, you're the gay one, stripping for the world to see!"

"Hey! It's a habit!"

"SHUT UP!" Travis glared at the staring cars. "This thing has windows you know!"

Travis was suddenly sprayed in the face with a blast of water.

"...Oops. Juvia is sorry."

"THE HELL YOU DOIN' GIRLY!? I'M DRIVING!"

"Juvia's finger slipped!"

"I won't let you threaten Winry like that." Edward walked up to Juvia. "I don't care if you're a girl, I will seriously take you-" Edward was cut short as Natsu aimed a flying kick at the back of his head.

"WE AIN'T DONE YET!" Suddenly, the bus swerved again, and Natsu got thrown on Erza's backpack. There was a loud squelching sound, as the treats in there got squashed flat.

"Natsu..." Erza growled, her eyes low.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"GO DIE!" With one hand, she flung him skyward, and he went straight through the ceiling and into the clouds, screaming the whole while.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"MY BUS!" Travis hollered.

"Y-you shouldn't throw people like that..." Alphonse told Erza shakily. He had no idea this was how the student usually acted, and wanted to keep her from doing something she regretted.

She promptly sent him after Natsu, creating another hole in the ceiling.

Edward exclaimed "MY BROTHER!"at the same time Travis had again screamed "MY BUS!"

Erza, realizing what she had just done in her blinding anger, bowed her head in shame. "You're right. I'm sorry. Please hit me!"

Edward drew back his arm and said "If you insist..."

"WAIT!" She knelt one knee. "So you can reach better."

"Ah, thank you." He drew back his arm again, but then stopped and screamed "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!" He threw his punch, but it came out much harder than he had originally meant to.

The red-head fell to the floor, blood trickling from her forehead.

"You killed her!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ugh..." the woman muttered. She sat up and felt her forehead, her fingers came down stained with blood. "Who hit me...?" She looked up to see Edward, his fist raised, and sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"You..." She growled. "You dare hit me?!"

...Let's just say the bus now had three holes.

Countless jaw hit the floor. Winry turned off, and her spirit floated away. Travis was extremely tempted to do a face palm, but was occupied by the wheel.

As the Academy came into view, Travis sighed in relief. _Finally, _this hell was over.

The students paraded off the bus (and for some reason, dragging Winry behind them), but didn't go inside the building. They stood there in a large crowd, chattering excitedly and shooting the bus driver mischievous looks. _What now?_

"Hey, Gramps!"

The driver looked at Gray. "What?"

He grinned, then said "You kinda dropped us off an hour early."

Travis slammed his forehead into the wheel. He had forgotten to change the clock.

_But my wife always reminds me... _He thought.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"Ow..." Edward muttered. He looked up to see the teenaged boy with pink hair, and his brother. Somehow, the three of them all ended up in the same place.

At first he thought it was his imagination, but a bright, red dot was rushing toward him. Really fast too.

He squinted, and then realized that there was, in fact, a bright red dot rushing toward him.

And then realized it was the 'pretty girl.'

"HEY!" Erza grabbed the three of them by the neck, and started dragging them at top speed towards the academy. "Alphonse, Edward, I'm very sorry for what I did before, but there is something you two must do with us." She glanced back to see a grinning, hopeful-looking Natsu. She glared back in response. "I'm still angry."

"Wait! What do you want us to do?" Alphonse asked, bewildered.

"And quit dragging us!" Edward added.

Erza stopped for just a second to hiss the plan, and the three of them nodded in response.

"If you wanna run, you better keep up with me." She had a rather sly smile. "As a student council president, I run pretty fast you know."

_I honestly doubt that has anything to do with it. _Edward thought to himself.

And she shot off. Erza was, indeed, fast.

* * *

"Oi, Erza!" Gray shouted. "'Bout time you showed up!"

"Forgive me." She pointed at Natsu, Alphonse, and Edward behind her. "They already know what to do, so just start."

Gray grinned. "All right then."

"1... 2..." He began to count off.

_What the hell are those brats doing? _Travis wondered from the bus, the door still open.

"3!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Travis was assailed with countless cheers, both from the academy and from Resembool.

It was his birthday.

He had forgotten.

Travis broke into sobs, at a loss from words. These brats had remembered his birthday. He had told them _months _ago, yet they remembered.

"You.. you brats!" He shouted through tears. "You're freakin' unbelievable!" They grinned in response, knowing what he was trying to say.

_Thank you._

"Resembool brats... just... just get on..." He sniffed, and wiped his face with his hand.

The three smiled, and obeyed him. Winry gave a quick hug to Laki, and the Elrics waved goodbyes to their new friends.

Upon coming on, he heard Edward say to Alphonse "This morning was kinda fun. Maybe we should attend the Academy, too."

"NO!" Travis was extremely grateful, but going through this on a daily basis would absolutely kill him. The three of them laughed, and sat down. Travis chuckled.

He dropped them off at Central, shedding a few tears as they waved their goodbyes.

These brats are too much.

* * *

He knocked on the door, and Selena opened it, smiling. "Welcome back dear." Her mouth opened as she cried "Goodness! What happened to the bus?"

"Um... Long story."

The old woman smiled, and let her husband in. Travis sunk into his favorite chair, exhausted. It was only about 8:00 too. In the morning.

"So dear, how was the surprise?"

He nearly fell off his chair. "W-wha?! You knew!" Travis sputtered.

Selena chuckled, and said "Why of course. Why do you think I didn't change the clock?" She sat down next to him. "Those children just showed up at the door yesterday, and requested that I help them. How could I say no?" She mused.

Travis put his face in his hands. "God dammit. You're all too much."

She gave a soft laugh, her eyes twinkling. "Indeed." She kissed his cheek the second time that day. "Happy Birthday, Travis."

He paused a moment, and said "Thank you."

And he truly, truly was.

* * *

**I hoped you like it! ^.^**

**...So how was it? Too crazy? xD I had a lot a fun ****writing this. I honestly don't know if I'll do anymore, but maybe I will.**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
